Diaboliquement vôtre
by n04m
Summary: Sixième année à Pouddlard, l'endroit le plus sûr en ces temps incertains. Harry se comporte de plus en plus bizarrement et Hermione est prête à tout pour savoir ce qu'il cache.
1. Chapter 1

***

_Salut tout le monde, voila je me suis courageusement lancée dans ma deuxième fanfiction ^^ j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'ai essayer de respecter au max l'univers de Rowling._

_Vous êtes en droit de me laisser un petit review bien sûr ^^, bonne lecture._

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas évidemment (snif -_-')_

***

-« _Nous sommes en l'an 1347 de notre ère dans une contrée perdue de la Roumanie. Le vent glacial fait trembler les portes des bicoques environnantes. Le clocher de l'église sonne minuit moins le quart ….c'est pour bientôt._

_Dans l'obscurité presque totale s'avance un homme. Il est inhabituellement grand pour l'époque ce qui ne fait que renforcer le climat de peur et d'insécurité qui règne dans la ruelle. Une aura malfaisante émane de cet homme …._ »

-"Qu'est ce que tu fous Ron ?''

-"Hein ?''

-"Qu'est ce que tu fous ?'', répéta Hermione qui entrait dans la salle commune chargée de livres et de parchemins.

-"Ben c'est pour les petits, ils me tannaient pour avoir une histoire avant d'aller dormir''

-"En parlant de dormir il est largement temps de monter non mais tu as vu l'heure ?'', s'exclama-t-elle en regardant sa montre.

-"Oh relax Hermione, une petite entorse au règlement de temps en temps ça ne fait de mal à personne'', répondit-il.

-"Je te rappelle que nous sommes _préfets_ et qu'il est de notre devoir de veiller au bon fonctionnement …."

-"Ouais ouais c'est ça, bon les demi-portions aux plumes avant que la _préfète_ ne se fâche toute rouge", lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil aux premières années qui se levèrent en vitesse pour regagner leur dortoir.

-"C'est quoi le problème ?", demanda-t-il en se relevant.

-"Si tu m'avais laissé finir ma phrase tu saurais", répondit Hermione d'un air pincé.

-" Oh ce n'est pas pour une demi heure au-delà du couvre-feu", répondit-il calmement. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione et se garda de commenter la quantité impressionnante de livres qu'elle avait rapportés. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un petit sourire en coin.

-"Dis donc je ne te savais pas si attentionné envers tes '_demi-portions'"_, dit-elle en souriant.

-"Ca c'est un peu grâce à toi et tes idées de moldus", ajouta-t-il devant son regard interrogateur.

-" Mes idées de moldus ? Tu veux parler du job d'été au camp ? Je pensais que tu avais aimé"

-"Ben oui j'ai aimé, justement, j'en ai gardé des séquelles", dit-il en rigolant. "Je vais finir par m'y attacher à ces demi-portions", ajouta-t-il le regard un peu dans le vide.

Hermione le regarda d'un air attendri puis lui souhaita la bonne nuit et monta se coucher.

Durant la nuit Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, elle regarda son réveil qui indiquait 2h19. Elle se sentait bizarre. Elle se releva pour prendre un verre d'eau et s'arrêta en plein mouvement, le bras suspendu au dessus de la cruche d'eau. Il y avait du bruit dans la salle commune, quelqu'un s'y trouvait, quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à y faire à cette heure-ci d'ailleurs. Elle avait pourtant été claire sur le couvre-feu instauré cette année et avait surtout insisté auprès des premières années. Et aussi auprès d'Harry qui ne manquait jamais une occasion d'aller se balader dans le château comme il en avait pris l'habitude.

Elle descendit en silence l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait à la salle commune et s'arrêta sur l'avant-dernière marche. Dans la faible lumière que diffusaient les dernières braises du feu elle distingua une silhouette à moitié couchée par terre. Cette personne, qui que ce soit, n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien.

Elle s'avança à petits pas pressés vers la silhouette prostrée, la pris par les épaules et l'aida à s'asseoir en l'appuyant contre le fauteuil. Elle vit avec horreur qu'il s'agissait de Harry, Harry son meilleur ami.

-"Mon Dieu Harry mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?", lui demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante. Il était plus blanc qu'un mort, il transpirait abondamment et il ne semblait même pas l'entendre.

-"Harry viens, je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie, tu es malade, allé viens", répéta-t-elle tandis qu'elle essayait de le relever. C'était peine perdue, il était trop grand et trop lourd pour elle, et il semblait aller de plus en plus mal. Sa respiration s'accélérait, on aurait dit qu'il avait besoin de trois fois plus d'air que ses poumons ne pouvaient en aspirer.

Il fallait absolument l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

-"Je vais chercher Ron ne t'inquiète surtout pas", dit-elle en se relevant. Elle fonça vers l'escalier en colimaçon.

-"Non je vais bien".

Elle s'arrêta net et fit volte-face. Harry était là debout devant la cheminée l'air parfaitement calme et détendu.

-"Qu… que… quoi ?", balbutia-t-elle, se demandant si elle n'était pas en train de rêver.

-"Hermione je vais bien je t'assure, pas la peine de faire tout ce ramdam, et encore moins d'aller chercher Ron", lui assura-t-il avec un sourire.

-"Mais enfin Harry il n'y a pas 3 secondes tu ne tenais pas debout j'étais morte de peur, c'est quoi ce délire ?", répliqua-t-elle la voix toujours tremblante.

-"Oh tu exagères, j'étais un peu triste ce soir je … je repensais à Sirius c'est tout'' dit-il l'air penaud, ''juste un petit passage à vide'', ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

-"_Juste un petit passage à vide _?", murmura Hermione, interdite, en le suivant des yeux. "Un passage à vide ??, Harry tu étais au bord de la crise cardiaque !", reprit-elle avec fougue. "Et moi aussi d'ailleurs", murmura-t-elle plus pour elle que pour lui.

-"Retourne te coucher Her-mignone, je pète le feu tu le vois bien. On se voit demain, alors à demain", ajouta-t-il en montant dans son dortoir.

Hermione restait là appuyée contre le mur glacé. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, il était vraiment mal en point. Elle se promit de mettre les choses au point dès demain matin. En tout cas une chose était sûre, elle aurait du mal à retrouver le sommeil après un coup pareil.

***

_Vala c'est le premier chapitre, hesitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^_

_A bientôt._

***


	2. Chapter 2

_***_

_Sans transition aucune, le chapitre 2 ^^_

_**Petite résumé** (pour les étourdits :P): Hermione a retrouvé Harry à moitié inconscient dans la salle commune en plein milieu de la nuit. Quelques instants après il agit comme si rien ne c'était passé._

_***_

Le lendemain matin, Hermione eu du mal à émerger. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour se rappeler pourquoi elle avait si mal dormi et en un instant les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle sauta de son lit et s'apprêta en quelques minutes.

Elle rejoignit Ron dans la grande salle, elle espérait l'y trouver avec Harry mais non, il était seul.

-''Mal dormi ?'', demanda Ron tandis qu'Hermione s'asseyait en face de lui.

-''Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?'', demanda-t-elle en servant un bol de céréale.

-''Ce n'est pas très difficile, t'es pâle comme une fesse et t'es toute cernée'', répondit-il avant d'engloutir un toast grillé quasi en entier.

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle avait les yeux rivés vers la porte d'entrée, peut-être n'était-il pas encore levé.

-''Harry dors toujours ?'', demanda-t-elle sans quitter des yeux les portes de la grande salle.

-'''On 'echu 'ehin 'ouihich''.

Hermione tourna la tête, Ron avait les joues tellement gonflées qu'elle se demanda si elles n'allaient pas finir par éclater.

-''Tu vas te rendre malade à manger autant d'un coup'', dit-elle, le coin de sa bouche frémissant légèrement. ''Traduis moi ça s'il te plait''.

Après d'innombrables efforts Ron parvint à avaler une quantité suffisante de nourriture pour pouvoir articuler convenablement.

-''Non il est sur le terrain de quidditch''

-''Mais on est samedi aujourd'hui, il n'a pas entrainement, je me demande ce qu'il fabrique'', dit-elle les yeux toujours fixés sur les portes de la grande salle.

-''Pourquoi ça te tracasse tant ? Il a besoin d'être un peu seul faut comprendre, la mort de Sirius l'a beaucoup affecté. Enfin je veux dire elle nous a tous affecté bien sur, mais il est vraiment miné. Laisse-lui du temps. Ne me dit pas que tu avais l'intention de le faire réviser ou quelque chose comme ça ?'', dit-il d'un air sévère, les sourcils froncés.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, puis se ravisa.

-''Je m'inquiète pour lui c'est tout, je ne veux pas qu'il nous fasse une déprime''. Elle était sur le point de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit. Mais avec le recul peut-être avait-elle paniqué un peu vite, peut-être Harry avait-il raison, elle exagérait. Après tout Ron l'avait vu ce matin, en bonne santé, il n'y avait pas de raisons de s'inquiéter.

La nuit suivante ce fut le même cirque. Après s'être retournée une bonne centaine de fois dans son lit Hermione se réveilla pour de bon. Le réveil indiquait 3h54, elle n'avait jamais dormi que 2 heures. Elle se servit un verre d'eau et descendit dans la salle commune. Elle aurait juré entendre le portrait pivoter mais il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Elle resta silencieuse, rien ne bougeait, il n'y avait pas un bruit hors mis le crépitement des dernières braise dans la cheminée.

-''Je commence à devenir parano'', se dit-elle. Elle remonta se coucher mais eut difficile de retrouver le sommeil.

-''Tu travaille trop Hermione'', lui dit Ron en se servant une part généreuse de marmelade sur son toast.

-''Ne dit pas de bêtises j'ai toujours eu le même rythme de travail. Non j'ai juste le sommeil un peu agité ces derniers jours'', répondit-elle alors qu'elle lisait la Gazette du Sorcier.

-''Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui toi ? Avec Harry on va sur le terrain se faire quelques balles''.

-'' Il est encore en train de voler ?'', demanda Hermione en relevant la tête.

-''Ben oui, on a un week-end light alors on en profite'', répondit Ron. ''Au fait pourquoi tu t'intéresse tant à ce que fait Harry tout d'un coup ?'', ajouta-t-il en pointant vers elle un index accusateur.

-''Mais pas du tout'', répondit-elle sans le regarder, ''je m'inquiète juste pour lui, je ne fais pas une obsession'', ajouta-t-elle en reprenant sa lecture.

Ron ne répondit rien mais continua de la regarder les sourcils froncés.

Le mois de décembre amenait avec lui la neige et les brises glacées de l'hiver. Dans une semaine ce serait les vacances de Noël et au château c'était l'effervescence. Les élèves hésitaient à rentrer chez eux pour être avec leur famille ou rester au château en sécurité. Depuis le retour de Voldemort, chaque jour apportait son lot de manifestations terroristes et de disparitions étranges.

D'ailleurs à Pouddlard aussi il se passait des choses étranges. Bien entendu les serpentars ne manquaient pas une occasion de chambouler les cours et de malmener certains de première année dans les couloirs entre deux cours.

Hermione passait ses journées dans la salle commune, Ron et Harry quand à eux passaient le plus clair de leur temps dehors à faire des batailles de boules de neige qui n'en finissaient pas. Chaque soir ils revenaient congelés et trempés, les joues rougies par le froid, mais hilares et épuisés.

Jusqu'au jour où Harry débarqua dans la salle commune complètement trempé. Il était en t-shirt et tremblait comme une feuille. Hermione se leva d'un bond du fauteuil et couru vers lui.

-''Mais qu'est que tu fais, tu as été piquer une tête dans le lac ou quoi, je pensais que tu étais avec Ron qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ??'', demanda-t-elle complètement affolée. Pour toute réponse il se pencha en avant et vomis sur le tapis. Elle passa son bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir et se dirigea vers le portrait.

-''Cette fois-ci pas d'excuse je t'emmène voir Madame Pomfresh, tu es brûlant de fièvre'', dit-elle en le portant à moitié.

Arrivés à l'infirmerie Harry ne tenait presque plus debout et il s'écroula dans le lit le plus proche. Madame Pomfresh arriva en courant pour voir d'où venait tout ce bruit, et elle vit Harry à moitié dans le coma et une Hermione épuisée pliée en deux tentant de reprendre son souffle.

-''Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Monsieur Potter quelles folies avez-vous fait cette fois ?'', demanda-t-elle en sortant sa baguette magique.

-''Madame Pomfresh je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, il est brûlant, il a été malade dans la salle commune, il faut le soigner'', dit Hermione précipitamment.

-''Bien entendu'', dit-elle alors qu'elle avait sa main sur le front de Harry, ''jeune fille vous pouvez retourner dans votre salle commune, il faut qu'il se repose'', ajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle écoutait son cœur. A contre cœur Hermione quitta la pièce mais Harry lui attrapa le bras avec une force incroyable alors qu'un instant auparavant il ne tenait pas debout. Il la tira vers lui et lui murmura dans l'oreille.

-''Ne dit rien à Ron d'accord?'', lui dit-il.

-''Quoi ? Mais enfin Harry c'est ton ami, c'est notre ami pourquoi ne veux-tu pas…'', commença-t-elle.

-''Ne lui dit rien, promet le'', insista-t-il.

Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de discuter de la question, elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle se fit chasser de la pièce par Madame Pomfresh. Elle se retrouva seule dans le couloir désert, complètement désemparée. C'est vrai qu'Harry avait le chic pour se mettre dans des situations pas possibles et ce depuis leur première année mais jamais il ne les avaient tenus au secret ou leur avait caché quoique ce soit. Elle sourit en repensant à toutes leurs courses folles dans les couloirs de Pouddlard pour échapper à Rusard.

Là, elle en était sûre, Harry lui cachait quelque chose. Pour tempérer les choses elle garderait le silence sur l'incident qui venait de se produire. Mais elle mènerait son enquête. Elle ne le laisserait pas dans les ennuis. C'est son meilleur ami après tout. Même si elle ne savait pas dans quoi elle s'engageait elle ne le laisserait jamais tomber.

Tandis qu'elle retournait à la salle commune, elle réfléchissait au meilleur moyen d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce qu'Harry traficotait. Des tas d'idées, plus saugrenues les unes que les autres, lui vinrent à l'esprit mais une seule question persistait : comment faire pour que personne ne s'aperçoive de rien ?

Parce que contrairement à Harry elle n'avait ni cape d'invisibilité ni carte du maraudeur, ce qui compliquait considérablement les choses. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de rater les cours, de un parce que ça éveillerait les soupçons et puis de deux parce que il y avait peu de chance que rater les cours lui apprenne quoique ce soit.

***

_La suite bientôt._

_Merci_

***


	3. Chapter 3

***

_Troisième chapitre et un autre petit résumé pour ceux qui serait vraiment étourdis :P_

_**Petit résumé** (pour les vraiment étourdis): Harry a de nouveau fait un malaise et n'en n'a pas parlé à Ron. Hermione commence à se poser des questions sur son comportement._

***

Tandis qu'elle lisait un bouquin dans un des fauteuils défoncés de la salle commune, Hermione ne cessait de repenser à Harry. Cette fois elle faisait vraiment une obsession. Mais elle avait pris une décision. Elle en était sûre maintenant, c'était lui la nuit où elle avait cru entendre le portrait pivoter mais qu'elle n'avait vu personne. Et désormais, s'il filait de nouveau en douce, elle lui filerait le train.

En parlant du loup, Harry et Ron entrèrent ensemble dans la salle commune.

-''Tient Hermione tu as raté quelque chose tout à l'heure, c'était du grand quidditch !'', s'exclama Ron en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil à côté d'elle.

-''Du grand quidditch tu dis ?'', répéta-t-elle en fixant Harry intensément. ''Vous avez encore fait les dingues sur vos balais j'imagine'', ajouta-t-elle en continuant de le fixer.

-''Ron nous a fait un plongeon magistral, heureusement j'ai réussi à le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'écrase'', dit Harry en regardant Hermione dans les yeux.

-''Oh oui tu aurais du voir ça, j'avais tenté la roulade du paresseux mais un des cognard m'a heurté sur le côté et j'ai complètement lâché prise et je suis tombé de mon balais, j'étais au moins à une bonne vingtaine de mètres du sol hein Harry. Il a foncé pour me rattraper mais avec la vitesse et tout on s'est quand même vautré sur la pelouse, mais sans grands dégâts'' fini-t-il en regardant Harry comme si c'était normal de faire une chute spectaculaire sans se tuer.

-''Du moins pour moi, Ron a quand même du passer chez Madame Pomfresh pour sa cheville et quelques petites égratignures. C'était du grand spectacle'' dit-il avant d'éclater de rire avec Ron.

-''Ca c'est sur, en tout cas mon vieux sans toi je me serais tordu la nuque'', dit Ron en reprenant son sérieux.

Tandis qu'ils reparlaient encore et encore de la chute de Ron, Hermione fixait toujours Harry. Elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer ce qu'il pensait. Visiblement il n'avait rien dit à Ron de son propre passage à l'infirmerie et à les entendre on dirait qu'ils avaient passé toute l'après-midi ensemble. Ron n'était en rien au courant qu'Harry avait frôlé l'agonie l'après-midi même. Il était temps de prendre des mesures.

La nuit même, elle fit mine d'aller se coucher tôt. Enfermée dans son lit à baldaquin, elle attendit que toutes les filles soient montées. Elle attendit quelques minutes puis sorti en silence. Elle descendit les escaliers jusqu'à la moitié et se tapis dans un coin d'ombre. Elle avait enfilé un jean et des baskets, c'était plus confortable qu'un pyjama et des pantoufles.

Elle attendit ce qui lui sembla être une éternité avant qu'elle n'entende enfin du mouvement en bas. Elle descendit encore quelques marches le plus silencieusement possible. Elle parvenait à entendre le son étouffé des pas sur le tapis. Et enfin le portrait pivota puis se referma. Hermione traversa la salle commune et colla son oreille contre le dos du portrait pour percevoir du bruit dans le couloir. Elle entendit au loin une porte grincer et elle se risqua à sortir. La grosse Dame marmonna quelque chose dans son demi-sommeil, mais Hermione n'y prêta pas attention. Elle avançait prudemment dans le couloir désert jusqu'à la porte qui menait au grand escalier.

Mais où est-il passé ?

Elle ouvrit prudemment la porte du grand escalier et se faufila. Pas un bruit, pas un mouvement. Elle se pencha pour voir les étages inférieurs et elle vit une silhouette solitaire qui descendait à toute vitesse.

Sans perdre une seconde elle dévala les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds. Elle avait le souffle court mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le perdre sinon c'était les ennuis assurés. Elle savait qu'il avait pris toutes les précautions pour ne pas se faire prendre par Rusard ou par un professeur, ou même par Miss Teigne, donc si elle le suivait de près elle était quasi sûre de ne pas faire de mauvaises rencontres.

Encore fallait-il ne pas se faire larguer, il avançait sacrément vite. Elle s'arrêta net, elle entendait des voix à présent, mais elle ne pouvait comprendre ce qui se disait. Elle en profita pour raccourcir la distance qu'il y avait entre elle et Harry et continua de descendre dans le silence le plus total.

Plus elle descendait et plus les voix lui paraissaient distinctes. Il lui sembla même reconnaître celle de Goyle.

Mais qu'est que Harry foutait avec cet abrutit ?

Il n'y avait plus que 3 étages qui les séparaient. Elle percevait des bribes de leur conversation et elle s'arrêta net quand elle entendit son nom.

-''…la petite Granger là, depuis la bourde de l'autre jour'', dit Harry à Goyle.

_La petite Granger_ ?? Depuis quand Harry la considérait comme _la petite Granger_? Elle commençait à regretter d'être sortie de son dortoir, ça sentait mauvais cette histoire. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière, réfléchissant à ce qu'il convenait de faire. Dans sa situation, la meilleure solution était encore de remonter sagement dans son dortoir. Ensuite elle aviserait. Tandis qu'elle remontait à reculons tout en réfléchissant, elle se senti partir en arrière. L'esprit totalement ailleurs elle avait complètement oublié la marche escamotable et se pris la jambe dedans. Sur le coup de la surprise elle poussa un cri d'exclamation qui fit taire aussitôt les deux garçons. Par-dessus les marches elle vit leurs deux visages tournés vers elle, elle était démasquée. Goyle refermait la porte des cachots tandis qu'Harry remontait les marches quatre à quatre.

***

_Sadique que je suis, me jetez pas les pierres tout de suite sinon je saurai pas écrire la fin ^^_

_Merci_

***


	4. Chapter 4

***

_Oui oui voila la suite ^^ roh mais quelle impatience :P_

***

Hermione s'accrocha à la rambarde et tira de toutes ses forces pour sortir sa jambe coincée. Sans faire attention à la douleur, elle se remit debout et remonta les escaliers à toute vitesse. Il y avait à peine un étage et demi qui les séparaient à présent.

Sans prendre garde à son point de côté elle ne ralentit pas l'allure. Il courrait sacrément vite.

5ème étage, elle avait le souffle de plus en plus court…

6ème étage, tout ses muscles hurlaient de douleur…

7ème étage, enfin, elle s'écrasa contre la porte, entra en trombe dans le couloir et s'arrêta dans un dérapage magistral devant le portrait.

-''Ad vitam aeternam'', dit-elle dans un souffle. La Grosse Dame ouvrit un œil mais ne fit pas pivoter le portrait pour autant, elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais n'eut pas le temps de dire deux mots.

-''Ad vitam aeternam, _ad vitam aeternam_, vite!!'', répéta Hermione d'un ton pressant.

-''Bon très bien, très bien, si vous le prenez comme ça'', répondit la Grosse Dame, et elle fit pivoter le portrait.

La porte des grands escaliers s'ouvrit et Hermione plongea dans la salle commune, la traversa en courant et monta vers son dortoir sans se retourner. Elle était presque au dessus qu'elle entendit de nouveau le portrait pivoter et les protestations de la Grosse Dame.

Hermione sauta dans son lit et referma les rideaux de son baldaquin. La respiration haletante, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, elle restait là, les bras entourant ses jambes repliées contre sa poitrine. Au moins elle était sûre qu'Harry ne viendrait pas la retrouver ici. Elle ne trouva le sommeil que des heures plus tard.

* * *

-''Tu crois que c'est qui l'heureux élu ?'', dit une voix dans le lointain.

-''Soit Weasley soit Potter, ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble'', dit une deuxième voix.

-''Je pencherais pour Potter moi, un héros dans l'âme c'est super excitant'', repris la première voix. Puis toute les deux s'esclaffèrent dans un concert de gloussements qui achevèrent de réveiller Hermione.

Elle ouvrit un œil puis deux. Elle était toujours en jeans et avait toujours ses baskets aux pieds. Visiblement elle s'était écroulée de fatigue vu sa position, elle n'avait même pas défait ses couvertures.

Quand les filles furent descendue, elle s'habilla, prit son sac et descendit dans la salle commune. Ron et Harry n'étaient pas là, sûrement dans la grande salle. Elle sortit dans le couloir et vit Harry appuyé contre le mur, visiblement il l'attendait.

-''On peut se parler ?'', lui demanda-t-il en lui indiquant derrière lui une salle de classe vide.

Elle ne savait pas de quoi mais elle avait l'impression que ça avait un rapport avec ce qui s'était passé cette nuit.

-''Euh je n'ai pas trop le temps là, j'ai un cours d'arithmancie, on en parle tantôt si tu veux ?'', dit-elle, redoutant plus que tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

-''Mais non tu as bien deux minutes'', répliqua-t-il en l'entraînant vers la classe. Il la laissa passer et entra à son tour en refermant la porte.

-''C'était toi n'est-ce pas cette nuit dans les couloirs ?'', dit-il sans préambule.

-''Euh …'', répondit Hermione totalement prise au dépourvu. Il sourit.

-''Tu me suivais ?'', demanda-t-il soudainement.

-''Non pas du tout, qu'est ce que tu vas chercher là'', dit-elle nerveusement. Elle avait du mal à le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait un drôle d'air qui lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un.

Il leva un sourcil, il n'était pas dupe.

-''Oh Hermione ça va hein'', dit-il en souriant, ''d'ailleurs tu devais être vachement préoccupée pour te prendre le pied dans la marche escamotable, qu'est ce que tu faisais exactement ?'', demanda-t-il.

-''Je pourrais te poser la même question, qu'est ce que tu fabriquais avec Goyle ?'', demanda-t-elle sur un ton accusateur.

-''Alors ça ce n'est pas tes oignons'', répliqua-t-il sèchement.

-''_Pas mes oignons _? Harry depuis quand tu fais bande à part ? Et depuis quand tu mens à Ron, depuis quand tu _me_ mens ?''. Elle tentait de déchiffrer son expression. Il gardait un visage impassible. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il n'était plus le même depuis quelque temps.

-''Ecoute je ne sais pas ce que tu espérais trouver en me suivant mais tu ferais mieux d'oublier l'idée d'accord, ça vaudra mieux''.

-''Ca vaudra mieux pour qui ? Harry tu peux tout nous dire tu sais, on a toujours tout fait ensemble …'', commença-t-elle.

-''Hermione laisse tomber, et fous moi la paix'', dit-il. Il était catégorique, quelque chose dans son regard lui faisait peur, elle n'osait pas le contredire.

-''Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête mais ce n'est plus le Harry que je connais'', dit-elle le regard noir.

-''Je ne vois pas où est le problème'', répliqua-t-il.

-''Très bien si tu le prends comme ça'', et elle quitta la pièce en coup de vent. Il voulu la rattraper mais elle s'était fondue dans la foule et avait disparu de sa vue.

---------------

Hermione s'était précipitée dans la grande salle ou elle trouva Ron.

-''Tiens met ça dans ta poche'', lui chuchota-t-elle en lui tendant un petit bout de papier plié, ''et pas un mot à Harry d'accord ?'', ajouta-t-elle sans prêter attention aux regards interrogateurs de Ron.

-''Qu'est ce que tu nous fais toi ?'', dit-il complètement perdu.

-''Pas un mot d'accord ?'', insista-t-elle.

-''Ok, d'accord t'inquiète pas'', dit il. Elle fila à toute jambe hors de la grande salle et se rendit à son cours d'arithmancie.

Ce n'est qu'à une visite aux toilettes que Ron pu lire ce qu'il y avait sur le papier qu'Hermione lui avait donné au matin, loin des yeux d'Harry comme elle le lui avait demandé.

''_Ce soir, 23h30, couloir du 7__ème__, tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet''_

Ces mots étaient griffonnés vite fait et sitôt qu'il les ait lus le bout de parchemin s'enflamma et se réduisit en un minuscule tas de cendres.

''Elle doit vraiment être à côté de ses pompes pour agir comme une criminelle'', se dit Ron en reprenant le chemin de la classe de potions.

Durant le cours il jetait de temps en temps des regards à Hermione qui paraissait comme à son habitude, toujours aussi minutieuse dans la préparation de ses potions, tandis que sa potion à lui sifflait horriblement et dégageait une odeur de viande carbonisée.

Ce soir là, Harry monta se coucher vers 22h30, Ron prétexta une fin rédaction à faire corriger par Hermione, et resta dans la salle commune.

***

_La suite au prochain épisode._

_Merci_

***


	5. Chapter 5

***

_Salut salut, je vous souhaite le bonjour et une bonne lecture ^^_

***

A 23h20 Ron enfila ses baskets, fila hors de la salle commune et se dirigea au 7ème étage. Il s'arrêta devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet. Le couloir était désert. Il s'appuya contre le mur et attendit. Il guettait le moindre bruit suspect, il ne voulait pas se faire prendre par Rusard.

Alors qu'il faisait les cents pas il entendit un chuchotement derrière lui. Il se retourna, affolé, mais ne vit personne.

''_Pssst, Ron, par ici_''

C'était Hermione. Il étouffa un cri d'horreur, sa tête semblait flotter dans les airs, comme si elle s'était penchée à travers le mur. Il s'approcha et avant qu'il ait pu dire un mot elle l'entrainait avec elle dans ce qui ressemblait à un minuscule placard à balais.

-''Hermione tu vas peut-être m'expliquer ce que c'est tout ce cirque ?'', demanda-t-il à voix basse, se remettant de sa frayeur.

-''Il faut absolument que je te parle d'Harry'', répondit-elle la voix tout aussi basse.

-''Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu m'emmène au milieu de la nuit dans un placard miteux juste pour me parler d'Harry ?'', dit-il abasourdi, ''on aurait pu en parler dans la salle commune non ?'', ajouta-t-il.

-''Et bien non on n'aurait pas pu, il se passe des choses pas nettes ces derniers temps'', dit elle d'un air grave. Ron se retint d'éclater de rire.

-''Hermione je crois vraiment que tu travaille trop, tu es en train de délirer …''

-''Non pas du tout !'', s'exclama-t-elle, ''je crois qu'Harry traîne dans un truc louche'', dit elle avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui annonce la fin du monde.

-''Roh mais qu'est ce que tu raconte, Harry dans un truc louche? Non tu dois te tromper''.

-''Ron je suis sérieuse, y a un truc pas clair'', insista-t-elle. Et elle lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé. La nuit où elle l'avait trouvé dans la salle commune, son passage à l'infirmerie, la nuit ou elle l'avait suivi dans les couloirs de l'école et sa discussion avec Goyle.

-''_Goyle_ ? Cet imbécile ? Tu es sûre que c'était Harry ?'', demanda Ron.

-''Sûre et certaine'', répondit-elle, elle lui raconta alors la discussion qu'ils avaient eu le matin même dans la classe vide. Ron n'en revenait pas. Il convint effectivement que la situation était vraiment bizarre.

-''Mais quand tu dis qu'il a été a l'infirmerie, ce n'est pas possible, on a passé toute l'après-midi ensemble'', dit Ron, qui s'était assis sur un seau renversé suite aux révélations d'Hermione.

-''Hé bien justement, j'ai réfléchis à la question et y a pas 36 solutions'', dit-elle en baissant la voix.

-''Et c'est quoi ta super théorie ?''

-''Soit il a modifié ta mémoire, soit il utilise un retourneur de temps'', dit-elle en s'asseyant elle aussi.

-''Modifier ma mémoire ?'', s'exclama Ron, horrifié, ''non ! Harry ne ferait jamais une chose pareille'', dit il catégorique.

-''Pour le retourneur de temps ça paraît aussi impossible, c'est ultra contrôlé, ou alors il en a volé un'', dit-elle pas très convaincue.

-''Harry ne ferait jamais ça'', répéta Ron.

-''Ce qui m'amène à ma troisième théorie…'', dit Hermione, hésitante.

-''Qui est …'', dit Ron, sans être sûr de vouloir la connaître.

-''Ce n'est pas le vrai Harry'', dit Hermione d'un ton calme mais lourd de sens. Ron releva la tête brusquement.

-''On nage en plein délire'', dit-il d'une voix rauque. Il y eut un long silence pesant dans le minuscule placard.

-''Hermione pourquoi tu m'as entraîné là-dedans !'', s'exclama enfin Ron, il avait l'air en colère.

-''Quoi ? Mais enfin Ron …'', dit-elle sans comprendre.

-''Non toi écoute, alors d'après toi on est en train de se faire berner par un faux Harry ! Pourquoi ? Tu as réfléchis à ça ? Pour quelle raison un inconnu se donnerait tout ce mal ? Tu as aussi une super théorie je suppose !'', et sans un mot de plus il se leva et sorti du placard. Hermione resta là, assise sur son carton, complètement déconfite. Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir fait une connerie.

* * *

Le lendemain au déjeuner, Ron ne lui décocha pas un regard, ne lui dit même pas bonjour. Il était vraiment en pétard. Harry ne fit pas de commentaire, trop habitué à leurs disputes surprises, il savait que l'orage était passager. Ils sortirent tout les deux et laissèrent Hermione seule à la table.

Elle les rejoignît dans la classe de sortilège et s'assit à côté de Ron qui fit comme si elle n'était pas là.

-''Tu m'en veux pour hier ?'', lui demanda-t-elle tout bas. Il ne répondit rien.

-''Ecoute je m'excuse, mais j'avais de bonnes raisons de m'inquiéter et …'', commença-t-elle.

-''Harry avait raison, tu es vraiment dingue'', dit il toujours sans la regarder.

-''Harry avait … _quoi_ ? Tu lui as parlé de notre conversation ?'', dit-elle effarée.

-''Harry est mon ami, il m'en parlé avant toi, il pense que tu exagères, et celui que tu as suivi ce n'était pas Harry, et que tu devrais arrêter si tu ne veux pas avoir des ennuis''.

-''_Quoi_ ??? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Enfin Ron pourquoi je mentirais, c'était lui dans le couloir, il me l'a quasi avoué'', dit-elle de plus en plus en colère.

-''J'aimerai écouter s'il te plait'', dit-il en se penchant sur sa feuille.

Il ne lui dit plus un mot de la matinée.

Hermione fulminait, alors comme ça Harry pensait qu'elle perdait la raison, et bien il allait voir. Elle les suivait tout les deux, en direction de la salle commune et au détour d'un couloir elle attrapa Harry par le dos de sa robe, le tira en arrière et le plaqua contre le mur pour lui faire face.

-''A quoi tu joues ? Qu'est ce que tu as raconté à Ron ?'', demanda-t-elle à voix basse mais sans dissimuler sa colère.

-''De quoi tu parles ?'', demanda-t-il innocemment.

-''Oh tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, tu as modifié sa mémoire c'est ça ?'', demanda-t-elle brusquement.

-''Hermione arrête, tu délires complètement, tu ferais mieux de bosser un peu moins et de dormir un peu plus'', répliqua-t-il et sans un mot il la planta au milieu du couloir.

Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Ron qui lui fait la tête alors qu'il devrait l'aider, et Harry qui n'était plus Harry. Elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

***

_Vous avez aimé j'espère :P_

_Ptite revew pour celui qui veut, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^_

_Merci._

***


	6. Chapter 6

***

_Scusez du retard, j'ai eu un peu de boulot en retard -_-'_

_Pour me faire pardonner voici le chapitre 6, bonne lecture ^^_

***

Les jours passaient tranquillement, Ron reparlait à Hermione. Quand à Harry il ne cessait de la fixer comme si il suspectait quelque chose. A tout instant elle avait l'impression de sentir son regard dans son dos. Mais elle ne laissait rien transparaître, elle voulait donner le sentiment qu'elle avait laissé tomber ses soupçons.

Durant le cours de potion, elle vit enfin le signe évident d'une activité secrète. Elle prit Harry en flagrant délit de communication silencieuse avec Goyle. Elle le vit faire un 2 avec ses doigts en direction de Goyle tout en continuant de s'occuper de sa potion. Evidemment 2 ça pouvait signifier pleins de choses, mais elle penchait pour le 2 de 2h du matin et il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir.

Le soir venu elle monta en même temps que les garçons, elle avait pris un livre pour s'occuper jusque 2h. Elle s'était décidée à reprendre ses filatures nocturnes pour en avoir le cœur net.

A 2 heure moins le quart elle sorti de son lit et descendit en silence. Et s'arrêta de nouveau au milieu de l'escalier. Elle entendit le portrait pivoter.

-''Dans le mille'', se dit-elle. Elle avait vu juste, Harry filait encore en douce.

Elle sortit dans le couloir et poussa la porte des grands escaliers. Elle se pencha par-dessus la rambarde et comme prévu elle aperçût le dessus de sa tête filer vers les étages inférieurs. Elle fit de même et descendit en silence mais sans ralentir l'allure. Elle arriva devant la porte des cachots, hésitant à ouvrir la porte.

Elle colla son oreille contre le panneau et écouta. Elle entendait des chuchotements puis plus rien. Que fallait-il faire ? Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle devait s'attendre en entrant, peut-être à rien.

Puis ce rappelant les propos qu'Harry avait eu envers elle, elle n'allait pas renoncer, elle voulait en avoir le cœur net.

Prenant son courage à deux mains elle poussa la porte en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Le couloir était désert. Les murs étaient sombres et glaciaux, une ambiance vraiment glauque. Elle fit quelques pas. La porte se referma d'un coup et le bruit se répercuta en écho sur les murs. Sous le coup de la surprise Hermione poussa un cri et fit volte-face, elle eu l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre.

Goyle se tenait appuyé contre la porte en la fixant d'un regard mauvais.

-''Encore en vadrouille'', dit une voix dans son dos. Elle se retourna lentement pour tomber face à Harry, le regard glacial, un regard qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

-''Je pourrais te dire la même chose'', dit-elle. Elle avait la bouche extraordinairement sèche et cette horrible sensation d'être prise au piège.

Ils avaient tout les deux leur baguette à la main, celle d'Hermione était bien au chaud dans la poche de son jeans.

-''Je croyais t'avoir dit de laisser tomber'', repris Harry en s'avançant de quelques pas.

-''Ça c'est mal me connaître'', répliqua Hermione sans reculer. Elle esquissa un geste pour prendre sa baguette mais il l'arrêta tout se suite.

-''Je te déconseille de faire ça'', dit-il à voix basse.

-''Ça aussi c'est mal me connaître'', répéta-t-elle. Et en une seconde c'était parti. Il se passa plusieurs choses en même temps. Harry lui décocha un sort tandis qu'elle se retournait vers Goyle en même temps que de sortir sa baguette. Le sort lui frôla l'oreille mais elle sentit quand même l'odeur de cheveux brûlé. Elle stupéfixa Goyle sans même avoir besoin de formuler son sort.

Mettre Goyle hors d'état de nuire c'était une chose mais Harry c'était une autre paire de manches. Elle se retourna, ouvrit la bouche pour formuler son sort mais il lui empoigna le bras avec une force extraordinaire. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir elle lui décocha un coup de genou dans les parties et profita de l'effet de surprise pour se défaire de sa poigne et fila vers la porte.

Mais Harry s'était déjà relevé et lui lança un sort qui la fit décoller de terre et s'écraser contre le sol glacé.

Il lui fallu quelques seconde pour se remettre les idées en place, sous la violence de la chute elle s'était mordu la langue et avait le gout du sang chaud en bouche. Elle cracha, se releva et se retourna vers Harry, elle eut tout juste le temps de crier '_protego_' en le voyant faire de grands gestes avec sa baguette. Une seconde plus tard, malgré son bouclier elle se senti projetée contre le mur. Elle vit des minuscules étoiles danser devant ses yeux et une terrible douleur à l'arrière de sa tête.

C'était un vrai cauchemar, Harry se battait avec une force incroyable, mais pire encore il utilisait des sorts que jamais il n'aurait pu apprendre ici.

-''Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici Granger, pas sans que je ne t'aie changé les idées tu sais'', dit-il d'une voix grave, le regard flamboyant.

-''Ça c'est ce que tu crois mon vieux !'', répliqua-t-elle en levant sa baguette au dessus de sa tête. Elle la fit tournoyer lentement d'abord puis de plus en plus vite. Harry semblait ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, pendant quelques secondes rien ne se passa puis tout d'un coup c'est comme si quelqu'un ne cessait d'augmenter le thermostat. Il faisait de plus en plus chaud, les pierres des murs glacés prenaient peu à peu une teinte rougeâtre, l'air devenait étouffant.

Le couloir s'était transformé en une véritable fournaise, la peau d'Harry se couvrait de cloques un peu partout, en reculant il se cogna contre le mur, dont les pierres étaient à présent rouges vif, et hurla de douleur. Son t-shirt brûlé collait à sa peau également brulée et il s'écroula sur les genoux.

Hermione cessa tout mouvement de sa baguette et la température retomba immédiatement. Les murs avaient repris leur couleur gris-verdâtre. Hermione couru jusqu'à à la porte des grands escaliers et sorti dans le hall. Avant de refermer la porte elle jeta un dernier regard à Harry qui était toujours à genou, secoué de spasmes, tremblant de froid et de douleur.

Sans aucune pitié elle remonta jusqu'à son dortoir, la nuit n'était pas finie, elle devait encore effacer les traces de la bataille. Elle avait la lèvre enflée et ensanglantée. Des coups bleus sur les genoux et les coudes, et surement autre part aussi.

De retour dans son lit elle s'arma de sa baguette magique et d'un livre traitant des infections et des blessures les plus communes. Cicatriser les éraflures c'était facile mais faire disparaître les bleus c'était une toute autre affaire. Le bleu qu'elle avait sur le côté de la joue paraissait quand même un peu plus pâle qu'au début, mais il était toujours bien visible.

''_Il faudra trouver autre chose pour cacher ça_'', se dit-elle en rangeant son livre et sa baguette.

Malgré toutes les questions qu'elle se posait, et la scène qu'elle se repassait en boucle dans sa tête, l'épuisement eut raison d'elle l'emportant dans un sommeil agité, peuplé de cauchemars où Ron allait et venait, déguisé en Arlequin, et Harry se trouvait sur un pupitre avec une baguette de chef d'orchestre en train de donner des ordres à des mini armoires qui couraient dans tout les sens.

***

_Vi déjà fini ^^ la suite très bientôt.  
_

_Merci_

***


	7. Chapter 7

***

_Salut tout le monde, voila le chapitre 7._

_Bonne lecture ^^_

***

Le lendemain matin Hermione était toute courbaturée. Avant de descendre dans la salle commune elle prit son livre pour chercher un remède rapide et efficace contre les courbatures.

Elle s'apprêta mais avant de descendre elle fila dans la salle de bain pour évaluer son bleu sur la joue. Pour ce qu'il était bleu clair hier soir, il avait viré au bleu-vert foncé durant la nuit.

-''Meeerde, comment je vais faire partir ça ??'', murmura-t-elle à son reflet dans le miroir. Elle fonça dans la chambre et pris bien garde que personne ne risquait de monter. Elle regarda dans les affaires de Lavande, il lui avait semblé entendre parler d'une pommade miracle pour cacher les suçons.

C'était un petit pot violet et à l'intérieur c'était une sorte de pâte granuleuse de la même couleur.

Hermione se rendit de nouveau dans la salle de bain et contemplait son reflet à la mine perplexe. Elle se demanda si cette pâte violette pouvait bien effacer correctement les bleus et les suçons. En même temps elle n'avait jamais vu Lavande avec la figure à moitié mauve donc en toute logique il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Elle regarda encore une fois son coup bleu, ce n'était pas vraiment un suçon mais elle supposait que ça marchait pareil, du moins elle l'espérait.

Délicatement elle prit une toute petite noquette sur le bout de son index et l'étala sur sa joue. La pâte était froide et s'étalait difficilement. Hermione se retrouva bientôt avec un placard violet sur la joue gauche.

-''Oh non c'est pas vrai !!'', s'exclama-t-elle horrifiée. Elle reprit le flacon et relu la petite étiquette, il n'y avait pas de contre-indications pourtant. Elle se regarda de nouveau dans le miroir pour vérifier l'étendue des dégâts et vit avec stupeur que la pâte violette prenait peu à peu la couleur de sa peau pour ne laisser bientôt qu'un peau lisse et blanche somme si le bleu avait disparu.

-''Ouf ! Hé bien pour une fois je pourrai te dire merci ma chère Lavande'', dit-elle soulagée.

Elle retourna dans la chambre, pris son sac et se tourna vers les escaliers mais ne descendit pas.

Qu'est ce qui allait lui arriver ? Et Harry où était-il ?

Après ce qui s'était passé cette nuit il allait certainement s'en prendre à elle. Elle prit la décision de toujours faire en sorte d'être accompagnée, et ensuite elle ferait tout pour rallier Ron à sa cause, elle devait le protéger d'Harry, où du moins de celui qui se faisait passer pour Harry. Elle avait bien cogité et en était venue à cette conclusion que celui qui partageait le dortoir de Ron était un imposteur. Cette pensée rendait la situation effrayante.

Elle descendit dans la salle commune qui était vide et partit tout de suite en cours, elle n'était pas pressée de se confronter à Harry.

Durant le cours de potions, il était là. Lui aussi avait fait en sorte d'effacer les traces de bagarres. Hermione remarqua néanmoins qu'il portait son sac sur son épaule gauche, certainement pour éviter de le poser sur son épaule brûlée qui, apparemment, était encore douloureuse.

Elle ne sut si c'était un effet de son imagination ou si Harry cherchait sans cesse à s'approcher d'elle mais elle se retrancha dans le fond de la classe entre Neville et Parvati.

Elle sortit en même temps qu'eux tandis qu'Harry et Ron étaient déjà sortit.

Alors qu'elle écoutait d'une oreille ce que Neville lui racontait sur les topinambours d'Amérique du Nord, elle mit sa main dans sa poche et en sortit un bout de papier qui n'y était pas ce matin. Elle l'ouvrit discrètement et reconnu tout de suite l'écriture en patte de mouche de Ron.

''_17H, couloir du 7__ème__, SsD_'' c'est ce qui était griffonné dessus mais contrairement à elle le bout de parchemin ne s'enflamma pas, elle prit donc sa baguette et mit feu elle-même au petit bout de parchemin. Une chose qu'elle avait apprise quand on agit en secret c'était de toujours effacer toutes les traces.

La fin de journée se passa tranquillement, même si elle percevait quand même les regards insistants d'Harry.

Il avait entraînement de Quidditch voila pourquoi Ron avait choisi cette drôle d'heure.

***

_Il est un peu court je reconnais :$ mais c'est pour vous préparez doucement à la suite :P_

_A propos de Neville et Parvati je sais que ligiquement dans le tome 6 ils ne sont pas en cours de potion mais bon vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour ça ... j'espère :)_

_Merci._

***


	8. Chapter 8

***

_Je ne sais absolument pas ce que j'ai foutu mais je viens de remplacer mon chapitre 8 par ce chapitre 8 enfin bref, J'ai rajouté quelques phrases étant donné que je me suis remise à l'écriture, je suis encore loin d'avoir fini mais bon ça avance ^^, ne me jetez pas encore de pierres '-_-_

_Bonne lecture_

***

A 17h pile elle était dans le couloir du 7ème étage mais aucune trace de Ron. Et si c'était un piège ? Si c'était Harry qui s'était fait passé pour Ron ?

Elle s'approcha du mur et murmura :

-''Ron est-ce que tu es là ? C'est moi Hermione''.

Une porte apparut et elle entra en silence. La pièce n'était guerre plus grande que son placard à balais si ce n'est que Ron avait réussi à y placer deux chaises dans le minuscule espace.

-''Hermione ferme la porte, tu tiens à ce que quelqu'un nous voit ou quoi ?'', chuchota Ron précipitamment. Elle entra en vitesse et referma la porte derrière elle.

-''Ron c'est bien toi ?'', demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

-''Ben bien sûr que c'est moi qui veux-tu que ce soit ?'', répondit-il.

-''Je ne sais pas, au fait qu'est ce que tu m'as dit dans les gradins de la première tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?'', demanda-t-elle en allumant sa baguette.

-''Quoi ?''

-''Allé, qu'est ce que tu m'as dit ?'', le pressa-t-elle.

-'' Euh … que j'avais été un imbécile … enfin un vrai con, pourquoi tu me demandes ça maintenant ?'', demanda-t-il perplexe.

-''Pour être sûre que c'est bien toi'', répondit-elle, ''et c'est bien toi pas de doute'', ajouta-t-elle en s'asseyant sur une des deux chaises.

-''D'accord… pour passer aux choses sérieuses, Hermione je tenais à m'excuser de ne pas t'avoir cru l'autre jour'', dit-il en confession.

-''Et tu avais besoin de m'emmener dans ton placard presque miteux pour me dire ça ?'', dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

-''Oui parce que je crois que tu as raison, Harry est devenu bizarre. J'avais rien remarqué mais depuis quelques jours ça saute aux yeux'', dit-il en s'asseyant lui aussi.

-''Comment ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?'', demanda-t-elle en se redressant.

-''Je crois que Harry devient fou, je l'ai entendu parler tout seul…'', face au regard effaré d'Hermione il s'expliqua. ''Au début je croyais qu'il parlait dans son sommeil puis je me suis rendu compte qu'il parlait _avec_ quelqu'un''.

Hermione s'était tellement avancée sur sa chaise qu'on aurait dit qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'envoler.

-''Et de quoi parlait-il ? Tu as entendu ce qu'il disait ?'', demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

-''Ben je n'ai pas tout compris mais il a parlé du cours de potion et d'une cachette à surveiller, d'un tour de garde ou je ne sais quoi''

-''Mais qu'est ce qu'ils fabriquent ?'', murmura-t-elle plus pour elle que pour Ron.

-''Hermione qu'est ce que tu as fait sur ton bras ?'', demanda-t-il soudain inquiet. Elle avait callé sa baguette dans un trou du mur en guise de lampe, en levant le bras la manche de sa robe était descendue et avait laissé apparaître le bleu qu'elle portait, le bleu que Harry lui avait fait la nuit même en l'empoignant.

Elle remit précipitamment sa manche pour cacher son bras. Elle eut l'air soudain embarrassée et fuyait le regard de Ron qui eut vite fait de comprendre.

-''Hermione qui t'a fait ça ?'', demanda-t-il en lui prenant la main pour regarder de plus près.

-''Oh c'est rien je … je me suis … cognée …'', balbutia-t-elle.

-''Ne dit pas de bêtise, dit moi qui t'a fait ça''

Elle hésitait à lui dire la vérité, ses soupçons avaient été la cause de leur dispute. Mais après tout Ron venait de s'excuser et il avait lui aussi remarqué qu'Harry n'était plus le même.

-''Ron'', dit-elle d'un air grave, ''ça confirme ma troisième théorie''. Ron releva brusquement la tête et la regardait intensément. Elle regretta immédiatement ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il allait de nouveau se mettre en colère et la laisser en plan comme la dernière fois.

-''C'est Harry qui t'a fait ça ?'', demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche. Elle acquiesça silencieusement.

-''Il a osé s'en prendre à toi ce fumier je vais le mettre en morceau'', dit-il en se relevant d'un bond. Hermione était très touchée par les mots de Ron mais elle lui attrapa le bras avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte du placard.

-''Non Ron attend, _attend _! Je crois … je crois que ce n'était pas Harry, écoute-moi''. Elle le fit se rasseoir et lui raconta ce qui s'était passé la nuit passée. La bataille dans le couloir des cachots. Ron n'en revenait pas, il restait silencieux mais ses expressions en disaient long. Un moment il avait les sourcils tellement froncés qu'ils ne faisaient qu'une seule ligne, la seconde d'après ils étaient si levés qu'ils disparaissaient sous les mèches qui retombaient sur son front.

-''Donc depuis le début on aurait à faire à un faux Harry ?'', demanda Ron d'une voix blanche.

-''Hé bien je ne sais pas exactement depuis quand, mais oui je pense que c'est un imposteur, et j'ai ma petite idée sur la personne'', ajouta-t-elle.

-''Et comment on va faire pour savoir ?''

-''Là-dessus aussi j'ai ma petite idée, mais je crois que je vais avoir besoin de ton aide''

-''Pas de problème Hermione tu peux compter sur moi. Dit moi où et quand'', dit-il en lui prenant la main. Hermione sourit, attendrie par les paroles de Ron. Elle regarda sa montre il était 18h15.

-''Je crois que nous avons le temps si on démarre tout de suite'', dit-elle en se relevant. Elle reprit sa baguette et regarda Ron d'un air déterminé.

-''Il faut juste que je sois sûre qu'Harry ne débarquera pas pendant que je fouillerai ses affaires'', dit-elle en reprenant sa baguette. Ils sortirent tout les deux discrètement et repartirent vers leur salle commune.

-''T'inquiète pas, il ne sait pas que je sais et on va en profiter'', dit Ron d'un air grave.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle commune il y avait une dizaine de personnes qui discutaient joyeusement. L'air de rien Ron demanda à Hermione de venir lui apporter un livre de sortilège et ils montèrent tout les deux dans le dortoir des garçons. Il était vide. Ron se mit à l'entrée pour veiller à ce que personne ne monte, et surtout pas Harry.

Hermione quand à elle fouillait la valise d'Harry. Elle cherchait après la carte du maraudeur.

-''Alors tu trouves ?'', demanda Ron en se retournant vers Hermione.

-''Je crois qu'il sait'', répondit-elle en se relevant.

-''Qu'il sait quoi ?''

-''Qu'il sait que je n'ai pas renoncé, il l'a prise avec lui'', dit-elle, une pointe de découragement dans la voix, ''merde !'' , s'exclama-t-elle.

Ron vint se tenir derrière elle.

-''On va trouver une autre solution'', dit-il calmement dans le creux de son oreille, ''c'est moi qui vais récupérer la carte, ses soupçons se portent sur toi, pas sur moi, ça me donne l'avantage'', ajouta-t-il. Hermione se retourna vers lui, les yeux brillants d'inquiétude.

-''On a une séance d'entraînement demain matin, mais ne te montre pas ça risquerait de lui mettre la puce à l'oreille'', dit-il et se reculant un peu. Hermione secoua la tête comme si elle sortait d'un rêve.

-''Bon je ferais mieux d'y aller, alors ça va je compte sur toi pour demain, mais s'il te plaît soit prudent'', ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Ron. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrassa sur la joue et fila hors du dortoir, les joues rose vif. Ron resta un long moment debout au milieu du dortoir, ses doigts effleurant l'endroit où Hermione l'avait embrassé, un sourire traversant son visage.

-''Tu admires le paysage ?'', demanda une voix grave dans son dos. Ron n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner qu'il se sentit soudain complètement ailleurs. Comme s'il flottait dans son propre corps. Tous ses soucis s'étaient envolés, Hermione, Harry, le faux Harry, les devoirs de potions et toutes ces stupides choses se trouvaient désormais à des années lumières et il en éprouvait un immense soulagement. Quel bonheur de ne plus se soucier de rien. Uniquement de la petite voix dans un coin de sa tête qui lui murmurait _''vas régler son compte à Granger ''_

-''Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée'', dit Ron d'une petite voix.

-''_Vas-y''_, répéta la voix dans sa tête.

Ron ne répondit rien mais ne bougea pas non plus alors la voix insista, se faisant plus forte.

-'_'VAS_ !''.

Et Ron s'exécuta.

***

_Voila donc la nouvelle fin du chapitre, vais me dépêcher de faire le prochain histoire de pas vous faire trop attendre ^^, à la prochaine._

_Merci_

***


	9. Chapter 9

***

_Voila le chapitre 9, alors faut pas m'en vouloir j'ai quelques soucis pour publier mes chapitres, vu que tout le site est en anglais et que mon anglais is not very perfect ^^' donc voila._

_Bonne lecture en tout cas_

***

Il sortit du dortoir et traversa la salle commune, sans prêter attention aux gens qui s'y trouvaient, ni à Neville qui lui demandait de bien venir l'aider à compléter son devoir de métamorphose.

Ron descendit dans le trou du portrait et sortit dans le couloir. Hermione n'était pas en cours donc elle était certainement à la bibliothèque. Il prit donc la direction de la bibliothèque, en prenant bien soin de passer par les utiles raccourcis qu'Harry lui avait montré grâce, en partie, à la carte du maraudeur.

Ron s'arrêta brusquement, la carte du maraudeur avait évoqué quelque chose en lui, il ne savait pas exactement quoi mais il avait l'impression d'être dans un demi sommeil, comme quand on se réveille le matin, on ouvre les yeux mais notre esprit est toujours dans le rêve qu'on faisait.

Il voulut faire demi-tour et remonter là où il était, c'est-à-dire dans son dortoir, mais il sentit un picotement près de ses oreilles et il se sentit de nouveau totalement déconnecté. Il repartit tranquillement vers la bibliothèque.

* * *

Hermione s'était réfugiée à la bibliothèque mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur sa lecture, elle ne pensait qu'à Harry. Cette histoire était une véritable folie, elle caressa doucement le bleu de son bras en repensant à la terrible nuit qu'elle avait passé quand elle s'était battue avec lui et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Elle referma d'un coup sec son énorme livre et se pencha pour ouvrir son sac et le ranger. Elle vit alors quelque chose briller au fond. Elle tendit la main et saisit la cape d'invisibilité qu'elle avait prise une demi-heure plus tôt dans la malle d'Harry.

Elle n'avait jamais volé quoique ce soit à personne, mais elle avait pris la cape sous le coup d'une inspiration. Où alors c'était dût à sa manie à tout prévoir.

Toujours est-il qu'elle devait se mettre en action rapidement, avant que Harry ne s'en rende compte, et une fois que ce serait fait il ne lui faudrait pas bien longtemps pour savoir qui était l'auteur du crime, étant donné que seuls elle et Ron étaient au courant pour la cape, hors mis Dumbledore mais il semblait peu probable que Dumbledore ait besoin d'une telle cape pour se cacher. Et c'était d'ailleurs impensable que Dumbledore vienne fouiller les affaires d'Harry en cachette.

Hermione glissa la cape sous sa robe et se dirigea mine de rien vers un rayon désert de la bibliothèque. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle suivit son instinct et celui-ci lui criait de se planquer. Elle vérifia que personne ne se trouvait dans le rayon surchargé de livres, et elle jeta la cape d'invisibilité sur elle.

Elle fit marche arrière et sortit de la bibliothèque en prenant bien garde de ne rien bousculer, ni de faire grincer les lattes de parquet qui recouvraient le sol.

Elle dut attendre bien cinq minutes qu'un élève sorte pour pouvoir se faufiler en même temps que lui hors de la bibliothèque. Elle partit donc à droite sans perdre de temps mais à peine avait-elle fait trois mètres que Ron apparut au bout du couloir.

Comme un réflex Hermione se plaqua contre le mur derrière une armure, bien que personne ne puisse la voir, y compris Ron.

Elle attendit que Ron passe devant elle, ce qu'il ne mit que quelques secondes à faire. Mais à peine passait-il devant elle qu'il s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers Hermione comme si il avait put la voir.

Prise de panique, Hermione vérifia en vitesse que ses pieds ne dépassaient pas et que la cape la couvrait bien entièrement. Se pouvait-il que ses pouvoirs s'estompent avec le temps ?

Pire, se pouvait-il que Harry ait réussit, par elle ne savait quel moyen, à ensorceler la cape pour qu'elle ne marche que pour lui ?

Non c'était impossible, elle n'avait jamais vu une autre cape pareille à celle-ci, mais hors mit le fait qu'elle rendait totalement invisible, Hermione était persuadée qu'elle possédait d'autres propriétés extraordinaires.

Elle fixait Ron, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce, mais avant qu'elle ne se pose d'autres questions, il avait tourné la tête et était repartit vers la bibliothèque. Surprise par ce changement soudain, elle se dit qu'elle avait du faire du bruit en cognant l'armure, ou bien elle avait respiré un peu trop fort. Sans plus attendre elle fila dans le couloir et descendit dans le grand escalier.

Il était presque 19h, l'entraînement d'Harry allait bientôt prendre fin, elle devait faire vite. Même si elle doutait qu'Harry ait laissé traîner la carte du maraudeur dans les vestiaires, elle devait quand même essayer, ne serait-ce que pour avoir la conscience tranquille.

Par bonheur les portes qui donnaient sur le parc étaient ouvertes. Les fêtes de Noël approchaient et Hagrid apportaient les traditionnels douze sapins qui décoraient la grande salle.

Hermione se faufila dehors et descendit le parc en pente douce qui menait vers le terrain de Quidditch.

Elle regarda autour d'elle s'assurant que personne ne la suivait de trop près, vu qu'il neigeait, même si elle était invisible, on pouvait voir la trace de ses pas dans la neige, ce qui trahissait directement sa présence. Personne ne se baladait dans le parc, les élèves préféraient de loin se prélasser dans les fauteuils défoncés de la salle commune, à faire une partie de bataille explosive près du feu qui craquait allègrement dans la cheminée, et qui propageait une douce chaleur qui ne donnait pas envie de venir se geler les pieds dehors.

Hermione repartit en trottinant en direction du terrain, faisant gaffe de ne pas glisser sur la neige.

Elle arriva toute essoufflée devant l'immense porche en bois qui indiquait l'entrée des vestiaires et du terrain de Quidditch, elle avait les pieds glacés et le bout du nez gelé.

Elle entra sans faire de bruit mais avant de poser ses pieds sur le sol sec elle donna un petit coup de baguette sur ses chaussures et immédiatement celles-ci étaient sèches et chaudes comme si elles avaient chauffé devant un bon feu de bois.

Le plus silencieusement possible elle entra dans le couloir et chercha le vestiaire des Griffondor. C'était la dernière porte à gauche.

Elle écouta attentivement pour voir si personne ne venait et entra tout doucement dans le vestiaire.

C'était la première fois qu'elle mettait les pieds ici, c'était une vaste pièce décorée aux couleurs de sa maison, en rouge et or. Il y avait une dizaine de marches qui descendait vers deux bancs qui s'alignaient le long des murs qui se faisaient face.

Hermione vit les capes des joueurs suspendue chacune à un crochet au dessus duquel était écrit le nom des joueurs.

Celui d'Harry était le dernier tout au fond sur le mur de gauche. Elle se précipita dessus et si mit à fouiller les poches. Embêtée par la cape elle l'enleva et la posa sur le banc juste à côté d'elle et se remit à fouiller.

Rien, il n'y avait rien dans ses poches.

-''Il ne se l'est quand même pas greffée sur le torse !!'', cria-t-elle avec force, sa voix résonnant en écho sur les murs.

-''Vas savoir'', dit la voix de Ron dans son dos.

***

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser des review ça fait toujours plaisir ^^_

_Merci._

***


	10. Chapter 10

_Vraiment désolée pour le retard, j'ai un eu du mal à goupiller mes idées pour que ça donne une histoire potable ^^_

_Voici le chapitre 10, bonne lecture!_

***

-''Ron !!'' , s'exclama-t-elle, le cœur battant la chamade, ''bordel tu m'as fait une de ces peur ! Je te croyais dans ton dortoir qu'est ce que tu…. Ron est-ce que tu te sens bien ?'', demanda-t-elle soudain inquiète.

Ron avait le regard étrangement vide et une expression totalement neutre sur le visage.

-''Il faut que tu arrêtes de fourrer ton nez partout, les affaires d'Harry ne regardent que lui tu as compris ?''

-''Euh... Ron je croyais que tu étais avec moi sur ce coup là, on en a parlé il y a à peine 20 minutes tu te souviens ?''.

Elle se recula lentement vers le mur du fond, elle savait exactement ce qui se passait. Ron était en ce moment même sous le sortilège de l'Imperium, et elle savait aussi parfaitement qui le lui avait lancé. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, mais si il fallait neutraliser Ron elle le ferait même si cette idée ne l'enchantait guère.

Essayant de gagner du temps elle tenta de le faire parler :

-''C'est Harry qui t'envoi c'est ça ? Ron tu te rappelle de ce que Harry m'a fait ?'', dit-elle en lui montrant le bleu sur son bras.

Ron n'eut aucune réaction, il ne semblait même pas l'entendre.

-''Tu n'aurais pas dût t'en mêler !!'', dit-il en haussant la voix et en levant sa baguette.

Hermione réagit au quart de tour et s'écria '_Incarcerem_', des cordes jaillirent de sa baguette et s'enroulèrent autour de Ron, le ligotant de la tête aux pieds.

-''Je suis vraiment désolée Ron mais il le faut'', lui dit-t-elle sur un ton d'excuse. Elle reprit en vitesse la cape d'invisibilité et sortit en courant des vestiaires.

* * *

Des questions et des idées de plans tournaient à toute vitesse dans sa tête. Il fallait qu'elle s'organise le plus vite possible. Harry avait fait assez de mal comme ça, elle devait mettre un terme à ses activités malsaines. Et elle allait y mettre un terme.

Elle remonta le parc en pente douce jusqu'au château où elle se dirigea directement vers le grand escalier et fila se réfugier dans son dortoir. Elle ne devait pas perdre une seule seconde.

Elle comptait sur la fiabilité de son plan et un peu sur la chance aussi.

Elle s'installa sur son lit à baldaquin et referma les rideaux. L'oreille aux aguets, elle guettait le moindre bruit. Visiblement personne ne s'apprêtait à monter. Elle sortit un plume, un parchemin et se mit à noter fébrilement tout ce qu'elle avait en tête ainsi qu'une courte liste de choses qu'il lui faudrait se procurer le plus vite possible.

Deux heures passèrent où Hermione ne quitta pas son lit. Elle tournait et retournait son plan dans sa tête, faisant son possible pour que tout soit parfait. Elle avait tout prévu à la seconde près, rien qu'à l'idée qu'un détail lui ait échappé ou qu'un truc ne se passe pas comme prévu la rendait malade de peur. C'est pourquoi elle passa encore une heure à peaufiner les détails et à vérifier et revérifier tout du début à la fin.

Cette fois elle était au point, elle espérait juste que la chance soit avec elle car c'était pour demain soir.

***

_Oui il est vachement court je sais '-_-_

_Mais je vous réserve une bonne suite... enfin j'espère °-°_

_N'hésitez pas à reviewer!_

_Merci_


	11. Chapter 11

***

_Voici le chapitre 11 et autant vous le dire tout de suite ça sent la fin ^^_

_Bonne lecture_

***

Aujourd'hui c'est le jour fatidique. Nous sommes samedi matin, Hermione descend dans la grande salle pour déjeuner.

Elle file en direction de la table des Griffondors et s'assied en face d'Harry et Ron qui sont déjà là. A peine est-elle assise que Harry lance la première offensive.

-''Ron m'a raconté une drôle d'histoire ce matin'', dit-il en la regardant fixement dans les yeux.

-''Et quel genre de drôle d'histoire ?'', répondit-elle tout en ayant la fâcheuse impression de savoir déjà à quoi il faisait allusion.

-''Je sais que vous vous disputez souvent'', continua-t-il calmement, ''mais de là à l'attaquer je ne te pensais pas capable de ça'', finit-il sans cesser de la fixer.

-''Si Ron t'avais raconté la vérité, tu saurais que je ne l'ai pas attaqué mais que je me suis défendue'', répondit-elle.

-''Et tu crois que ça te donne tout les droits ?'', dit-il en se penchant en avant, ''ce n'est pas parce que tu es la meilleure de la classe que tu dois profiter de la faiblesse des autres'', dit-il férocement.

Hermione se leva d'un bond et se pencha en avant, tapant ses poings sur la table de part et d'autre de l'assiette de Harry.

-''Pour ton information mon gars, je ne fourre pas mon nez partout et tu devrais en faire autant si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive une bricole'', lui lança-t-elle d'un ton féroce.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre elle sortit de table comme une furie. Une fois hors de la grande salle elle jeta un regard en arrière. Ils étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre visiblement ils discutaient de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Elle profita de l'occasion et monta les marches du grand escalier à toute vitesse jusqu'au septième étage.

Elle se plaça devant un pan de mur vide et se concentra. Elle fit un …. deux … trois aller retours et une porte en bois apparu sur le mur. Elle jeta un dernier regard au couloir désert et entra dans la Salle sur Demande.

C'était le plus grand bric-à-brac qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Elle se demanda d'ailleurs comment rien ne s'était écroulé depuis tout ce temps. Des tas et des tas d'affaires de toutes sorte trainaient dans des placards sans portes ou entassés sur des étagères branlantes.

Mais elle ne devait pas s'attarder, elle fit un rapide tour des environs et décida de se planquer derrière un mange-debout recouvert d'une tapisserie horrible, surchargé de petites fioles dont certaines laissaient échapper un jet de fumée verdâtre à intervalle régulier.

Et elle attendit.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, qui lui avait semblé beaucoup plus long d'ailleurs, la porte de la Salle sur Demande grinça et quelqu'un entra.

Hermione avait le cœur qui battait si fort qu'il donnait l'impression qu'il voulait sortir de sa poitrine.

Le visiteur était celui qu'elle attendait.

Comme prévu Harry était venu. Il passa devant le mange-debout derrière lequel Hermione était planquée, et il tourna à droite.

Elle sortit de sa cachette et se faufila derrière lui. Elle sortit sa baguette sans bruit et la pointa soigneusement entre ses deux omoplate et s'écria '_Expelliarmus!_'.

***

_Voila, je vais poster très vite le chapitre suivant._

_Merci_

***


	12. Chapter 12

***

_Voila le chapitre 12_

_Bonne lecture_

***

La baguette d'Harry sauta de sa main et Hermione l'attrapa au vol. Il fit volte face et se retrouva complètement désarmé face à une Hermione au regard triomphant.

-''Je croyais que tu ne fourrais ton nez nulle part'', dit-il calmement.

-''J'ai menti'', répondit Hermione.

-''Alors c'est ça ton côté obscur ?'', dit-il avec un sourire, ''tu mens, tu files les gens, tu les attaques. Joli tableau''.

-''Mais je ne t'arrive pas à la cheville'', répliqua-t-elle, la respiration haletante, ''tu trompes les gens, tu les ensorcelles, et quelque chose me dit que tu es plongé jusqu'aux yeux dans la magie noir. Le digne fils d'un Mangemort''

Harry tressaillit.

-''Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?'', il semblait en colère et, serait-ce possible, apeuré.

-''Tu m'as très bien compris, et d'ailleurs je …. tu te sens bien ?'', demanda-t-elle.

Harry était devenu plus blanc qu'un mort, il semblait sur le point de tomber dans les pommes.

-''Je… je meurs de soif'', dit-il en regardant autour de lui, ''j'aurai besoin de quelque chose à boire''.

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'une petite bouteille d'eau claire apparu sur l'étagère la plus proche. Il se dirigea vers l'étagère et pris la bouteille. Il ouvrit le capuchon et porta la bouteille à ses lèvres.

-''A ta place je ne boirais pas ça '', dit-elle alarmée. Il la regarda avec un petit sourire.

-''Arrêtes de donner des ordres'', répliqua-t-il, et il vida la bouteille d'un trait et reporta son regard sur Hermione qui, à sa grande surprise, souriait.

-'_'Icarcerem !_'', s'écria-t-elle. De nouveau, des cordes jaillirent de sa baguette magique et s'enroulèrent autour d'Harry qui se retrouva ligoté en une fraction de seconde.

Elle s'avance vers lui et le gifla de toutes ses forces.

-''Où est Harry ?'', demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante. Harry sembla rassembler tous ses efforts pour s'empêcher de parler mais il lui dit malgré lui.

-''Harry se trouve loin d'ici, enfermé dans les sous-sols d'une boutique dans l'Allée des Embrumes'', répondit-il. Il semblait effrayé de ce qu'il avait dit.

-''Où dans l'Allée des Embrumes ? Dans quelle boutique ?'', cria-t-elle.

-''Chez Barjow et Beurk, il n'y a que moi qui suis au courant, même Barjow n'en sait rien''.

-''Tu vas venir avec moi, et m'y conduire tout de suite'', dit-elle en le relevant. Elle était tellement en colère que ses forces semblaient décuplées.

-''Quel est le chemin le plus court ?'', demanda-t-elle sans le regarder.

-''L'Armoire à disparaître'', répondit-il docilement.

Ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers une gigantesque armoire. Hermione ouvrit la porte et poussa Harry à l'intérieur sans ménagement. Elle y entra à son tour et referma la porte derrière elle.

Il faisait noir total et elle se sentit bizarre, comme si elle flottait à quelques centimètres du sol.

Quelques secondes plus tard elle sentit de nouveau le plancher de l'armoire sous ses pieds. Elle ouvrit la porte tout doucement et vit avec surprise qu'elle ne se trouvait plus du tout dans la Salle sur Demande. Il y régnait un bordel pareil mais les choses entassées sur les armoires étaient de nature complètement différente. Ca sentait la magie noire à plein nez. Une véritable ambiance glauque envahissait la pièce silencieuse.

Elle sortit lentement de l'armoire avec Harry et lui demanda tout bas :

-''Par où doit-on aller maintenant ?''

-''Par la petite porte là au fond'', répondit-il à contrecœur, ''il y a une volée de marches et c'est la deuxième porte sur la gauche''.

***

_Oui oui la suite tout de suite ^^_

_Merci_

***


	13. Chapter 13

***

_Voila enfin un début de dénouement, même si il y en a beaucoup qui ont déjà compris ^^_

_Bonne lecture_

***

Dans un silence total ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers la porte au fond de la pièce. Comme Harry l'avait dit il y avait un escalier raide. Elle le fit passer devant elle et pris soin de fermer la porte derrière elle avant de descendre.

Ils atterrirent dans un couloir sombre et poussiéreux où régnait une odeur de moisit.

Elle poussa Harry devant elle jusqu'à la deuxième porte sur la gauche. Elle lui jeta un regard et s'arrêta net.

Harry était sur le point de faire une crise de quelque chose, il toussait et sa peau se déformait petit à petit. Il semblait pris de panique.

Hermione, quand à elle, le regardait tranquillement, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il se passait.

Elle observait calmement la transformation d'Harry. Ses cheveux s'éclaircissaient jusqu'à devenir presque blancs, son nez s'affinait, ses trait devenaient plus fins mais lui donnaient un air de plus en plus hautain. Il grandit de plusieurs centimètres. Au bout d'une minute Hermione se tenait devant Draco Malefoy qui venait de reprendre sa véritable apparence.

-''Même après aussi longtemps je n'ai aucun plaisir à te revoir'', lui dit-elle d'une voix froide.

-''Je…il faut… détaches-moi'', ordonna-t-il.

-''N'y compte pas, tu vas entrer avec moi'', répliqua-t-elle.

-''_Alohomora_'', murmura-t-elle, sa baguette pointée sur la serrure de la porte. Un déclic se fit entendre et elle entra dans ce qui semblait être une petite cave au plafond bas.

Elle alluma sa baguette et vit au fond de la pièce le vrai Harry Potter qui semblait flotter dans les airs entouré d'une espèce de brume grise foncé.

Dans des mouvements désordonnés elle poussa Draco contre le mur et referma la pièce en prenant bien soin de la fermer à clé.

Elle se tourna vers Harry et s'écria :

-''HARRY !''

***

_Hahaaa j'espère que le suivant vous plaira °-°_

_Merci_

***


	14. Chapter 14

***

_Petit changement mais vous ne devriez pas être trop perturbés ^^_

_Bonne lecture_

***

Je m'appelle Harry Potter, et je ne sais absolument pas où je suis. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas si je suis encore en vie. Je ne vois rien, n'entend plus rien, ne sent plus rien, comme si j'étais privé de tout mes sens.

Sauf la peur, elle ne me quitte jamais, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a été directement injectée dans mes veines et circule depuis des jours, des semaines peut-être. J'ai complètement perdu la notion du temps.

Ca fait des siècles que je n'ai pas vu la couleur du jour, ni la couleur de quoique ce soit d'ailleurs.

Mes derniers souvenirs sont incroyablement nets comparé au flou qui m'entoure perpétuellement.

J'étais à Poudlard, dans la salle sur demande, j'avais suivi Malefoy, par un pur hasard j'étais tombé sur lui en train de comploter avec Crabbe et Goyle pour ne pas changer. Il leur ordonnait de filer à la volière pour un courrier de première urgence. Tu parles, il voulait surtout être seul pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

Au bout de dix minutes de discussion enflammée les deux abrutis filèrent vers la volière et Malefoy se dirigea vers le septième étage.

Ni une ni deux je l'ai suivi, dévoré par la curiosité. Qu'est ce que Malefoy pouvait faire de si important pour laisser à l'écart ses deux acolytes de toujours ? Un truc de pas net, ça j'en aurais mis mon Eclair de Feu à brûler.

J'avais pris milles précautions pour ne pas me faire voir, l'occasion était trop belle. Au coin du couloir du septième je jetais un regard discret et je le vis tourner trois fois devant le mur où se cache la Salle sur Demande. L'espace d'un instant je me demandais ce qu'il était en train de souhaiter, mais je ne pu pousser plus loin mes réflexions qu'une porte apparaissait sur le mur et je vis Malefoy entrer comme une furie dans la pièce.

Alors que je me creusais les méninges pour savoir comment rentrer dans la Salle, quelque chose attira mon attention. Ou plutôt l'absence de quelque chose, de bruit précisément.

La porte ne s'était pas reclapée correctement !!!

Comment pouvait-il être aussi bête ? C'était une chance inespérée, le plus silencieusement possible je fis glisser la porte en prenant soin de ne pas la faire grincer.

La pièce était immense, il y régnait un bordel sans nom, on distinguait à peine le plafond. Des objets de toutes formes et de toutes sortes encombraient les étagères déjà surchargées. Des centaines et des centaines de livres étaient entreposés ça et là.

Il y en avait même dotés d'ailes qui volaient d'armoires en armoires, et d'autres munis de petites pattes qui cavalaient partout.

Mais au milieu de ces trésors, aucune trace de Malefoy.

Sans crier gare je me retrouvais privé de toute sensation, le noir total. Mais j'entendais quand même Malefoy me parler, sa voix était étouffée comme si il parlait à travers un coton d'ouate géant.

-''Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher hein Potter !'', dit-il d'une vois féroce, ''tu crois vraiment que je ne t'avais pas vu venir ? Tu me crois assez bête pour ne pas surveiller mes arrières ?

J'ai toujours dit que ta curiosité causerait ta perte, la preuve, tu t'es laissé avoir comme un bleu ! Et crois moi sur parole Potter, tu n'es pas prêt de sortir d'ici !''

Et après ça ce fut le vide total. De temps en temps quelqu'un me rend visite, mais uniquement pour me nourrir, je crois que je suis utile pour quelque chose sinon je serais mort depuis longtemps.

Et le pire de tout c'est que ce cafard de Malefoy avait raison, ma curiosité avait causé ma perte.

* * *

Ha voilà que j'entends du bruit, mon geôlier inconnu qui vient me donner de quoi tout juste tenir le coup.

Sauf que là, même si je suis dans le gaz, je sens que quelques chose est différent. Il a l'air complètement affolé.

-''HARRY !!''

***

_Oui je sais :P_

_La suite très vite!_

_Merci_

***


	15. Chapter 15

***

_Voila voila!_

_Bonne lecture_

***

C'est comme une décharge électrique. Celui qui a crié mon nom est en fait une fille. Et une fille que je connais très bien d'ailleurs.

A cet instant précis, la peur qui circule en moi depuis des semaines se transforme en espoir. Un espoir fou.

Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait réussi à me retrouver, moi qui ne sais même pas où je suis.

-''Harry ne t'en fait pas je vais te sortir de là''

Oui c'est bien elle, en même temps ça ne m'étonne pas, elle est courageuse et elle a un cerveau brillant. A partir d'aujourd'hui et ce jusqu'à la fin de mes jours je me féliciterai toujours de m'être fait ami avec Hermione Granger.

-''Toi tu as plutôt intérêt à me dire comment le sortir de là sinon je t'arrache les yeux !''

Je ne sais pas qui est avec elle mais à sa place j'obéirai sans sourciller. Et apparemment il pense la même chose que moi.

J'entends Hermione prononcer une formule incompréhensible et là je sens cette espèce d'état d'apesanteur me quitter.

Je m'écroule par terre et tout me reviens en pleine face. La faim, la soif, la douleur me frappent avec la force d'un troll en pleine course.

Tout à coup je me sens comme un nouveau né, mes yeux clignotent sous la lumière intense, j'aspire de grandes bouffées d'air frais, comme si c'était les premières. Quel plaisir de respirer.

Hermione me fonce dessus et m'aide à me relever.

-''Harry, oh mon dieu Harry, est-ce que ça va ?'', demande-t-elle.

-''Disons que j'ai connu des jours meilleurs'', ma voix est complètement enrouée et j'ai du mal à articuler.

J'arrive enfin à voir son visage, elle a les cheveux encore plus bataille que d'ordinaire.

-''Si tu savais ce que je suis content de te voir, j'ai bien cru que je finirai mes jours dans ce brouillard'', dis-je.

-''T'en fais pas, tu es sorti d'affaire, je vais te ramener à l'école, appuies toi sur moi pour te relever… vas-y doucement''

J'essaye de me lever mais mes jambes tremblent sous mon poids. J'ai l'impression qu'elles se sont transformées en guimauve.

Après de multiples efforts je me tiens enfin debout, un peu chancelant ceci dit.

Alors que mes yeux se sont enfin habitués à la lumière je peux voir enfin qui est avec Hermione.

C'est cette crapule de Malefoy, il est ligoté de la tête aux pieds, on dirait un saucisson géant. Il a les cheveux en bataille et une jolie marque rouge en forme de main sur la joue droite. Apparemment il s'en est encore pris une, et pas une petite.

J'éclate de rire et Hermione se retourne vers moi, l'air très inquiet.

-''Harry tu es sur que ça va ?''

Pour toute réponse je la prends dans mes bras et la serre de toutes mes forces. Je respire à fond l'odeur de ses cheveux, j'ai l'impression que mes sens sont décuplés, je peux sentir la lavande dans ses cheveux et une odeur de fleur dans son cou.

Je la repose en douceur sur le sol et la regarde avec un sourire radieux.

-''Je crois qu'on ne va plus trainer ici, il faut de toute urgence que tu vois madame Pomfresh, elle va faire une attaque cardiaque en te voyant arriver dans cet état'', dit-elle.

Je ne me souviens plus du chemin du retour, je crois que mon cerveau est encore complètement embrouillé, je savoure juste d'avoir sa main dans la mienne.

***

_Un peu guimauve sur la fin je sais, ai pas pu faire autrement :P_

_Merci_

***


	16. Chapter 16

***

_Voila c'est le dernier chapitre, une sorte d'épilogue en quelque sorte._

_Bonne lecture_

***

-''Allé dit moi comment tu as su'', demanda Harry pour la millième fois.

-''Oh c'était rien tu sais, l'important c'est qu'on t'ait retrouvé non ?'', répondit Hermione le nez plongé dans la Gazette du sorcier.

-''Oh allé Hermione dit nous comment ! Harry et moi on sait que tu meurs d'envie de nous raconter combien tu as été brillante'', lança Ron avant d'avaler un fondant du chaudron tout entier.

Ils étaient tout les trois dans la salle commune de Griffondor. Harry avait eu l'autorisation de madame Pomfresh de sortir de l'infirmerie, après lui avoir assuré une bonne centaine de fois qu'il ne ferait rien d'irréfléchi. Et après qu'Hermione lui avait assuré qu'elle garderait un œil sur lui elle les laissa partir.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir, plia sa gazette et dit :

-''Bon d'accord si tu y tiens, j'ai eu de la chance c'est tout'', répondit-elle simplement.

Harry pouffa de rire :

-''Oh Hermione je t'en prie, si il y a bien quelqu'un qui ne compte pas sur la chance c'est bien toi, je suis sur que tu avais un plan en béton armé, vas-y racontes'', dit Harry.

-''Bon très bien'', répondit-elle, ''inutile de lutter je suppose''. Et elle se lança dans un long récit.

''Tout d'abord ça faisait un bout de temps que je savais que c'était Malefoy qui avait pris ta place, mais je n'avais aucun moyen de pression, et aussi crétin qu'il soit il se bat avec une force pas croyable. Donc il me fallait trouver un moyen de le coincer tout en surveillant mes arrières.

''D'autant plus qu'il ne ratait pas une occasion de prendre possession de Ron dès qu'il le pouvait.

''Quand tu m'as coincé dans les vestiaires en partant j'ai légèrement modifié ta mémoire, histoire de ne pas tout foutre en l'air.

''Je savais que si je provoquais Malefoy j'arriverai à mes fins. Donc je me suis procuré du veritaserum que j'ai piqué dans la réserve de Rogue, et une autre petite potion très utile qui, après être ingérée, donne l'impression d'être déshydraté.

''Le matin quand j'ai tapé des poings sur la table, j'ai versé la petite potion dans son verre sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, je suis montée dans la Salle sur Demande et je l'ai attendu.

''La potion a fait effet, il mourait de soif et la salle lui a fourni une bouteille d'eau. C'est moi l'avais mise dans la salle, sauf que dedans ce n'était pas vraiment de l'eau, j'y avais rajouté quelques gouttes de veritaserum.

''Il l'a but d'une traite et là j'ai pu lui poser toutes les questions que je voulais. Voilà c'est tout'', conclu-t-elle modestement.

Harry et Ron la regardaient tout les deux avec des yeux ronds.

-''Tu sais que tu fais presque peur, c'était brillamment préparé'', dit Ron avec une pointe d'émerveillement dans la voix, ''j'ai toujours dit qu'on avait une mauvaise influence sur elle'', dit-il en regardant Harry.

Il y eut une seconde de silence et tout trois éclatèrent de rire. C'était un fou rire libérateur, à n'en plus finir.

Ils se reprirent tout doucement et Harry fit une tournée de chocogrenouille.

Alors que Ron se lança dans un discours sans fin sur la stupidité de Malefoy, Harry glissa tout doucement sa main de côté et entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux d'Hermione qui lui lança un regard pétillant.

***

_Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher :P_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, merci pour ceux qui ont eu la patience d'attendre et le courage de lire ^^_

_Si vous avez des remarques n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, je suis ouverte au critiques et aux propositions!_

_Merci beaucoup, et à la prochaine fanfic j'espère!_

_Moustik._

***


End file.
